This Wasn't Part Of The Deal
by DeadlyMidnightshade
Summary: It was the end, it was time to pay the devil his due. Ciel was to die, his soul was to be eaten by the one person he trusted. So why did he wake up in a bed? Read to find out. SebasxCiel
1. Nothing

**Hello my fans! Oh how I've missed you, here's a new story. It's SAD in the beginning but gets better. I'll shut up now teehee ^-^**

* * *

><p>"Young master."<p>

The deep voice caused the teen to look at his butler. Six years, he was with him for six year. 'Quite a birthday, don't you think?' Ciel looked at the grey waters and sighed, it was going to happen sooner or later. He looked back at his Butler's stoic face.

"My lord?"

Ciel shook his head. "Nothing," he whispered. The little lights around him were nice and warm, every thought anyone ever thought of him. He smiled, thinking of how many were filled with curses.

Sebastian docked the boat on the soft sand. He took his master's hand and led him onto the island.

Ciel thought of pleading for his soul. Fear and misery swirled in him, he didn't want to leave the life this demon made for him. But he knew it was useless, it was time to give the devil his due.

Sebastian sat the boy on a concrete bench. He saw the teen shiver as the cold structure brushed against his soft skin. The demon resisted the urge to lick his lips. He had waited years, which wasn't much to a demon, but was longer then he had ever held a contract.

"Will it hurt?" Ciel whispered, knowing full well the answer.

His butler decided to play along, "I will try to be gentle."

"Don't," Ciel objected, a sad smile played on his lips, "I want it to hurt."

Sebastian wasn't surprised by the retort. No matter how old he got, Ciel was Ciel. With a hand over his heart, he kneeled before the boy whom he'd shared a life and bed with before asking, "Any last requests?"

Ciel almost shouted for a kiss, a chance to live, to leave this place; but no, he made this pact and he was going to keep it. "Make it quick," he begged, revealing his misery to the creature.

Sebastian nodded and stood. He towered over the boy and leaned forward. His hand cupped the plush cheek before kissing it.

Ciel felt a tear fall at the show of kindness. The memories of them together flashing through his mind.

Sebastian removed his gloves and wiped away the tear. "My dear master," he whispered. His head tilted forward and he pressed his lips against the earl's.

Ciel wanted to scream, he hated his heart, he hated this monster, he just wanted to die and get it over with. Even with this pain, he didn't refuse the kiss, he melted into it. The demon's tongue opened his mouth. Ciel didn't fight, he couldn't, not when his secret wish was being grant.

Sebastian pulled back and saw more tears had escaped the mismatched eyes. If he had a beating heart it would have crumbled; but he was a demon, even though he felt the guilt of dragging his master so low.

Ciel took in a shaky breath. This was Hell, this moment, knowing the person you love is going to kill you, knowing you are powerless to stop the heart-wrenching pain. "Please," he begged, "get on with it." His voice cracked and his body trembled. He wasn't terrified of dying, he was terrified of what would be after. Would there be a light or darkness? Would he be engulfed in flames or feel numb? Would his life flash before his eyes or would he go out, like a candle. Ciel leaned forward and sobbed, he didn't care if the demon saw; the creature would forget about him in a few centuries anyway.

"Ciel."

The earl hiccupped. He felt pathetic but walls only stay up for so long. "Get it over with. Stop torturing me you bastard!" Ciel tried to breath but couldn't, he was in too much turmoil to be logical.

The demon felt the teen's misery, the pain. He ran his fingers through the blue locks to soothe the boy, "Hush little one." Sebastian began to whisper sweet nothings into the earl's ear.

Ciel wanted to curse the monster but he wanted to believe the sweet words. He wrapped his arms around the demon's neck. "I love you," he choked out.

Sebastian kissed the soft lips once more, parting the sweet petals.

Ciel felt himself growing colder. His vision went dim as the kiss lifted him, then…

Nothing.

* * *

><p>Ciel shot up with a deafening scream. He clutched his hair and chest. He was alive, truly alive. Wait, where was he? Ciel looked around the foreign room. He gripped the soft red sheets under him. "Sebastian?" he called but got only silence. Was this Hell? Was he to be eternally alone in this room, or be eternally plagued with thoughts of Sebastian coming to his side one day?<p>

"Look who is up," Sebastian said.

Ciel jumped at the voice. "Where am I?" he asked immediately.

"Just another room in the world," the demon answered before walking over and sitting on the bed.

Ciel took in the lazy appearance. His ex-butler now donned only lounge pants, no shirt or socks or shoes. Ciel blushed lightly before staring at the sheets again. "Why am I alive?" he asked.

Sebastian frowned, "I thought you would be happy to still be able to breath."

Ciel's lip quivered, "Our deal was that I would die."

"Our deal was that I would get your soul when our contract was up," Sebastian corrected. He took the pale chin into his fingers and made the earl look up. "After that I decide what to do with you, and I've decided to keep you here, with me."

Ciel smacked the hand away, "Why?! You put me through all that, just to keep me? You bastard, you horrid bastard." He jumped off the bed and went to the window, "I'd rather die!" Ciel tried to open the window but found it was stuck.

"I knew you were going to try that," Sebastian sighed and walked over to the trembling boy. "Ciel, I want you to stay here with me, keep me company."

Ciel felt his throat tighten before he asked, "How long have I been here?"

"In Earth time?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel nodded.

The butler's answer was short, "Two years."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so happy to be back! I'll update soon ^-^<strong>


	2. Kitten

**I hope you all like ^-^**

* * *

><p>Ciel stared at the demon in disbelief, "Two years?" The number sounded to unreal for his mind to wrap his head around.<p>

Sebastian nodded, "In earth time, it's been two years but here, it's only been two days. Here, a minute is a month in your time line."

Ciel sat on the bed, dumbfounded. "Two years? What happened to the manor, the servants?!"

"Calm down little one, the servants are fine. Mey-rin and Bard married, they took Finny with them and I believe Tanaka went to work for the Milford's."

Ciel sighed with relief, 'Well at least they're okay.' He stared up at the demon, "So, am I alive or dead?"

Sebastian sat beside the teen, "You are existing my lord. This is my realm, if I want you dead, you will be. If I want you alive then you will be."

Ciel didn't know how to reply. "Um…I don't-"

"Understand?" Sebastian finished and took the teen's face in his hand. "You don't have to, after a few years, I will take you back, for now," the demon rested his forehead against Ciel's, "you will stay here, with me."

The teen blushed as the demon's eyes flared a bright red. "I-I'm hungry!" he blurted out and backed away from the creature. Ciel didn't believed the man for a second. All of this was too surreal, things he'd only dream would happen when the contract was up.

"Ciel, come here," the demon whispered. He grabbed the retreating boy's ankle and dragged the teen to the edge of the bed.

"Sebastian!" the earl tried to kick the demon away. A clawed hand gripped his chin in a vice. Ciel hissed at the slight pain, "W-what-AH!" The sharp, black nails pricked his skin and made him yelp.

"My sweet little one, you do not understand the power I now hold over you. You are **mine**."

The deep growl sent shivers up the teen's spine.

The demon smiled at the boy's trembling. "Do you understand Ciel?" Sebastian released the small chin and rubbed the irritated skin.

Ciel's lip quivered, he'd never been scared of the man above him but he slowly nodded.

Sebastian smiled and leaned down to kiss the petal lips.

Ciel stiffened then relaxed, though it was little comfort, it helped. His hands grabbed at the silk sheets. He felt lighter, like he did before Sebastian brought him here. The night before the island they knew their time was going to end, they made the best of it. Ciel smiled at the memory before a warm tongue pulled him from his thoughts.

Sebastian felt a hint of pride when the once earl gasped. He wrapped his muscle around the shy one and heard a moan ripple passed the pink lips.

Ciel felt his head becoming fuzzy as the passion grew. He tried to push the demon away but failed, his lungs were screaming for oxygen. Ciel's final resort was to beat on the creature and hope his distress was noticed.

Sebastian relented and stared down at the boy.

Ciel took in some much needed air before coughing. "I still have to breathe you dunce!" He wiped his mouth and looked into the smoldering red eyes. He'd seen that look before and it always unnerved him. Ciel decided to change the topic off lust. "I wasn't lying…when I said I was hungry," his voice was quiet, but the demon heard him.

Sebastian smirked and got off Ciel and the bed. "Come on, I'll fix you something," he held out a hand, which the teen took.

Ciel followed the demon through the house, it was bigger than he had thought. Quickly he realized, it look eerily similar to his manor, in design at least. Ciel looked at the demon's bare back, 'Why isn't he in clothes?' The earl decided to just ask, "Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you only in pants?" Ciel felt his cheeks heat up. 'It's a decent question, I shouldn't be flustered!' he mentally yelled.

Sebastian chuckled and answered, "Normally, when I am here alone, I do not wear any clothing but seeing as how you're here, I decided to cover up a little." He watched the flush cheeks turn crimson.

Ciel nodded and looked at the floor. They continued to walk in silence. The teen looked around at the dark halls, there was flitters of light through the window panes that shined against the maroon carpet. Ciel liked the fibers of the red fabric against his bare soles. His grip the material with his toes and giggled to himself.

Sebastian heard the strange noise and turned to find the earl a good five feet behind him, "Ciel?"

The teen looked up at the demon, "What?"

"You're a bit distracted today, that's all." Sebastian mentally laughed at the boy's childishness.

The earl sighed with a smile before answering, "I've haven't felt the carpet on my bare feet, I believe is was seven the last time I ran without shoes." Ciel walked up to his creature, he felt dread building inside him. "Why am I here? I want the true reason."

Sebastian stared at the teen, his blue eyes wide and gleaming. The demon leaned down to kiss the pale forehead. 'His skin is so soft and sweet.'

Ciel felt his cheeks redden again. He moved away and glared at Sebastian. "Do not change the subject," the earl pouted and played with the hem of his sleeves. He was mad at himself for being tempted into forgetting what the demon had done.

Sebastian decided to stop teasing the boy. He took the fumbling hands and stared down at the nervous human. One hand reached down to lift the small chin. His eyes locked with Ciel's. "My lord, you were the longest contract I have ever had. The one with the most substance and true emotion. I believe, over our many years, I have become a bit attached. I've come accustomed to your beautiful face and demanding voice, as a result, I've decided to keep you. I want you to stay with me soon, after a few centuries, I will take you back to Earth. For now, we will stay here."

Ciel glared at the man, "I am to be a pet?"

Sebastian chuckled, "More like a…well I guess pet is a good enough term."

Ciel growled and moved away from the man, "I will not be your dog!" He pressed his side against the wall and clawed at the paper. "I am done with being someone's plaything. The point of our deal was that I don't want to be alive, you bastard! I didn't ask for this!" he screamed. Tears pricked his eyes; this stupid man, demon, thing, was confusing him.

Sebastian sighed and moved to the teen, only to have him step back. "Ciel, don't do this. I want you to be here with me. I won't ask for your heart again but at least amuse the idea, for me."

Ciel looked away from the demon, his was lip quivering, 'I won't let him see, I won't!' He turned his back to Sebastian. His heart hurt. He didn't want to die, he wasn't going to deny it to himself but seeing his love with those hungry eyes. Ciel gripped his chest. "I…" he took in a deep breath, "I thought you were hungry."

Sebastian sighed, "I was, but while you slept, I was able to procure a cheap soul. It wasn't elegant but a meal is a meal." He rubbed Ciel's tense shoulders. Sebastian watched the teen melt under his fingers.

Ciel moaned and let his back rest against the demon's broad chest. He nuzzled the creature's neck and sighed heavily. "Damn you," he whispered. Ciel turned and reached up to wrap his arms around the strong neck. He pulled the demon down. Sebastian had quenched his hunger for a soul just so he wouldn't devour him. That was love, wasn't it? Giving up something for another person, Ciel decided it was, even though he wasn't a good judge of caring.

Sebastian let the soft lips press against his. A strong hand caressed the smooth neck and smiled. He had his little kitten.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, i have no idea where I'm going with this story, so be warned. I'll update soon, review please ^-^ I like hearing from you guys.<strong>


	3. Smile

**I come baring gifts of cuteness. I hope you like. **

* * *

><p>"What is that?" Ciel sneered at the glop of mush before him.<p>

Sebastian grinned, the teen was so picky. "It is cereal my lord, it's becoming very popular in America."

Ciel poked the oats, "I don't want to eat this." He pushed away from the table and crossed his arms. "I want some toast," Ciel demanded.

Sebastian sighed and leaned down to get eye level with the teen, "I'll make you some, if you say please."

Ciel growled and thought about whether or not his should cave. The teen turned away from the demon.

"I'll make you some warm milk with honey," Sebastian knew if he sweetened the deal, Ciel would give in.

Ciel thought it over, it wasn't like he hadn't said please before. "I want some toast…please," he whispered the last part.

Sebastian was appeased and set down the plate of buttered toast in front of the earl.

"How did you do that so fast?" Ciel asked. He poked the food to make sure it was real before taking a small bite. Ciel hummed, the taste was amazing. He almost regret ordering Sebastian to never cook with demon speed.

"You helped me perfect my cooking, with you choosy tastes. Combined with my power, it was very easy to make," the demon explained. Sebastian sat next to the teen and watched him devour the small meal.

Ciel continued to eat and drink before feeling the red eyes lingering on him. He tried to ignore the staring, finally he asked, "Why are you looking at me?" Ciel growled as the demon simply grinned at his question.

"Hm? I just like watching you eat. It's so interesting how the human body works. Every part of you, inside and out, has to function to even consume that bread. Every cell, organelle, organ and nerve, all of them have to work in unison just to fuel your body. The process is so strangely amazing," Sebastian chuckled when he saw the boy's blank stare.

"That was pretty deep, considering I'm just having toast," Ciel set down his food and decided to take another sip of his milk. Slowly, he set down the cup and looked at the demon, "So, what can we do?"

"What do you mean?" Sebastian teased.

Ciel's eyes narrowed, "I'm bored out of my bloody mind, that's what I mean."

Sebastian chuckled and took the boy's hand, "There are many things we can do."

Ciel noticed the suggestive tone, "Like chess?" He knew the demon was not thinking about chess but it was worth a shot.

The demon chuckled and pulled Ciel into his lap.

"What the hell?!" the teen screamed and tried to flail but his arms were grabbed. Ciel turned and glared at Sebastian, "What are you doing?" His body felt strangely warm and he didn't like it. "I meant something chaste, you pervert," he snapped, a blush reddening his cheeks. His breath hitch when a strong hand suddenly moved under the thin nightshirt he wore. Ciel squirmed tried to move off the lap, "Stop, y-you m-mor-on." He growled at his stutter.

"Hush little one, I was watching you dream. You must have moaned my name a dozen times," Sebastian nipped the reddened earlobe, loving the sharp gasp he heard. The demon tweaked a pink nipple, watching the earl moan with satisfaction.

'Dammit! Stupid body,'Ciel whimpered and reached back to wrap his arm around the demon's neck. "You bastard…you tempting b-bastard," threw his head back when a large hand rubbed his most sensitive area. "S-stop!" Ciel whined and wiggled his hips. Hearing a deep hiss, Ciel stopped and grinned. He ground into the demon's lap, making more noises leave the parted lips.

Sebastian growled and held the boy's moving hips, "You brat."

"What's wrong, I thought you wanted to do 'many things' with me," Ciel grinned at the demon's glare.

"You shouldn't tease Ciel, you might get more then you bargained for," Sebastian whispered before throwing the boy off him.

"What the fuck?!" Ciel screamed when his butt hit the cold tiled floor. He was beginning to enjoy actually himself.

"Let's go play chess," Sebastian gave him a beaming smile and picked up the teen.

Ciel let the man carry him off, what's the worst that could happen?

* * *

><p>"NO WAY!"<p>

"Ciel. A deals, a deal."

"I'm not doing it, you sick bastard!"

"Ciel."

"NO, NO, No to infinity!"

Sebastian sighed and decided to use the boy's pride against him, "I guess you aren't a true Phantomhive, if you can't even keep your word."

Ciel whimpered and thought about the statement. The demon really knew how to push his buttons. Finally he caved, "F-fine…but not for you, only to keep my word!"

Sebastian chuckled and handed Ciel his things, "Go on and change then."

Ciel blushed and shuffled out of the room. He took off his nightshirt and looked at the stupid 'costume'. He thought he could beat Sebastian in chess, but no, the demon had to be perfect at everything. The teen growled and grabbed the garment.

Sebastian knew the boy was going to lose. He was fair though and the bet was Ciel's idea so he didn't feel too guilty about what he asked for. He could feel the teen's hate and it only made his smile grow. Sebastian knew this would be hilariously adorable.

"Sebastian," a meek voice called from beyond the door.

"Are you done my lord, come on out," Sebastian would be lying if he said he wasn't excited. He heard shuffling outside the room before Ciel spoke again.

"I'm feeling very self-conscious right now," the teen whined.

"Ciel, that's the whole point of a bet, so just come out and get it over with."

Ciel groaned and decided to just run into the room. "HERE, ARE YOU HAPPY?!" He'd never felt so humiliated in his life, even when he had to wear the accursed dress. Now he was in a jumper short-suit, it was light blue and white stripes going up and down. He wore black heels with frilly hems and the piece de résistance, cat ears and a tail. "I fucking hate you," he was seething, his face red and burning.

Sebastian stared at the teen, a light blush dusting his face.

Ciel saw the look of admiration turn darker, he knew what that look was. "No, Sebastian, s-stay away," Ciel backed up against the door as the demon walked toward him. The teen gripped at the nob and began to twist it in every direction.

"Ciel~"

The teen shivered at the love drunk voice. He turned and looked up at the man, "D-don't you dare Sebastian, I swear to god-"

* * *

><p><em>Click<em>

"I fucking hate you," Ciel want to rip the smug look off of the demon's face.

"Oh come on Ciel, smile," Sebastian positioned the camera again. He was so proud of himself for thinking of this. 'You're welcome Sebastian, why thank you Sebastian,' the demon laughed at his thoughts before Ciel broke the internal hilarity.

"I hope you step on fiery plastic blocks!" Ciel screamed but let the demon position him in a new pose, this time sitting. "Why do you want these pictures anyway?" he asked. This all seemed pointless to him, just another way for Sebastian to mess with him.

"To look back on and laugh, to treasure," Sebastian chuckled and added, "to blackmail you with."

"I knew it!"

"Smile," Sebastian said.

"No," Ciel pouted and tried to think a way of making this situation better. He finally made up his mind. Keeping his frown, he said, "I'll smile if you take a picture with me."

Sebastian was surprised by this request but agreed. "Alright," he answered and set the camera. He put Ciel in his lap and hugged the boy, "Now smile, little one."

Ciel blushed. 'I guess this place beats going to Hell, even if it is a dream.' He smiled and rested his head beside Sebastian's neck.

_Click_

* * *

><p><strong>I'll get into plot next chapter. Like and review, thank you ^-^<strong>


	4. Sunsets

**Ciel starts believing. Woop!**

* * *

><p>Ciel walked through the halls. His eyes scanning the wallpaper and the meager decorations. He was still in his costume, which he had gotten used to over the hours. Ciel's blue eyes flicked out the window where he saw the setting sun. "Wow," he gaped at the enchanting view. The sight of the pinks, oranges and reds melding across the sky took his breath away. Ciel had seen many sunsets, but it wasn't till now that the beauty of the scene really hit him. He pressed closer against the glass. Ciel wanted to join the sunset, to go out.<p>

"If you push too hard, you may fall," Sebastian warmed.

Ciel jumped but kept his eyes on the setting sun. "Don't sneak up on me, demon," he growled before letting his attention sink back toward his serenity. "Has it always looked this way?" Ciel wondered aloud. His finger tips grazed the glass, "Has it always been this..." Ciel didn't know what word he was looking for. He looked back at Sebastian, lost.

The demon smiled, "Peaceful, my lord?"

Ciel thought about the word for a second before nodding, "Yeah, I-I feel peaceful. Is that strange Sebastian, to feel at peace when you're damned?"

Sebastian turned the teen around to face him, "Why do you think you are damned?"

"I," Ciel wondered if he should confess his fears, if he should face the reality. What if he did, would coming to consciousnesses make this disappear. Ciel shook his head and looked down. In a small voice he answered, "it's nothing...I'm just being stupid, is all."

Sebastian flicked the cat ears off the boy's head.

Ciel looked up in surprise, that was the last thing he thought Sebastian would do. His blue eyes stared up curiously at the demon. "What's wrong?"

"Do you love me?"

The question took Ciel by surprise. "W-what?" Where was this coming from? Ciel backed toward the window. He head hurt. His hands went up to cover his face, "Why are you asking me that?" The demon knew the answer to that question, so why was he asking?

Sebastian stared at the human. That's what Ciel was, human. The demon moved the pale hands, making the teen look away. "You love me, don't you?"

Ciel looked at the red carpet and shook his head. He didn't want to talk, he wanted his emotions to die with him, why was the demon torturing him so? Ciel could feel the red eyes on him, 'Look away,please, look away.' His mental begging was unheard.

"Do you fear me?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel shifted in his stance and fidgeted, "I don't know."

"Do you hate me?"

"I don't know," Ciel tried to get out of the demon's grip but it held with a passion. "I-I don't want to-" His eyes pleaded with Sebastian, searching for something. Ciel bit the inside of his cheek. He licked his dry lips and pushed himself up on his toes. His mouth brushed the demon's. Ciel's hands were freed within seconds and moved to hold onto the strong shoulders.

Sebastian leaned down to make the kiss easier for the younger.

Ciel silently thanked him. He felt the glass pushing against his back. Ciel shivered and pressed closer to his butler's warm body. If this was his new reality, he would accept it.

* * *

><p>"Let's take a bath," Sebastian suggested.<p>

Ciel looked up from the book he was reading, "Huh?"

"A bath, my lord." Sebastian chuckled when Ciel gave him a glare. He moved in front of the ticked teen.

"I know what a bath is, I want to know why I need one," Ciel growled.

"Well, for starters, you haven't had on in two days and the last bath you had," Sebastian leaned down to whisper in his ear, "ended up getting you messy."

Ciel blushed at the memory, "Shut up!" He smacked the demon's arm with the book before moving off the bed. "Fine, I'll take a bath, let's go." He wanted to get the perverse images out of his head.

Sebastian took the frazzled teen's small hand and led him to the bathroom attached to the master suite.

Ciel looked around at the luxurious space. The walls were a dark gold that shimmered when light hit them. There was a sink and toilet to the far right and a mirror to the left. In the middle of the room was an in ground, circular bathtub. It was filled with steaming water and bubbles. "Why is the water swirling like that?" Ciel asked, leaning down to look over the edge.

"It's a Jacuzzi bath, do you want to try it?" Sebastian could see the excitement dancing in Ciel's eyes.

The teen nodded and touch the water, it was perfect. Ciel tried to not smile but couldn't help it, "I've never seen a machine like this before. Let's try it!"

The demon thought the boy would be more resistant about using a futuristic product but the teen was reacting well. "I'll help you," he whispered and began stripping off the boy's clothes. "Such soft skin."

Ciel blushed at the comment but decided to ignore it. He let the jumper fall to the tiled floor before wrapping his fingers around the waistband of his underwear. He stopped for a moment, feeling eyes on him. What was the big deal? Sebastian had seen him naked more times than anyone, so why was he suddenly hesitant?

"Do you need some help Ciel?" the demon wrapped his arms around the lithe waist.

"I...I'm fine. Ah!" Ciel yelped as his underwear was stripped off him. "What the hell Sebastian?!" he screamed.

"You were taking too long and the water's getting cold." The demon watched the teen's blush deepen.

Ciel stepped into the bath and sunk into the warm water. 'This is heaven,' he thought, relaxing his muscles and letting his stress melt. A shift in the water made his eyebrow raise, but other than that, he didn't move. A large hand began to pull him. Ciel looked at the pulling demon. "What?" he asked but followed the tugs.

"I want you closer," Sebastian calmly replied and settled the boy in his lap. "Look at how beautiful your skin is, so smooth."

Ciel shivered as he felt something poking him. "Sebastian, why am I in your lap?" He placed his hands on the demon's shoulders, "I know you don't want me to keep you warm."

Sebastian chuckled and pulled the boy into a steamy kiss.

Ciel moaned against the forceful lips. His hips ground into the demon's. A wicked tongue opened his mouth and began to tease his shy muscle. Ciel dug his nails into Sebastian's flawless skin, a small growl rumbled against his lips. The teen fought the creature for dominance, losing. "Sebastian," he gasped as a strong hand wrapped around his aching member. Ciel thrashed about and tried to get away. "S-stop, the water," he was pulled into another kiss by the demon.

"Don't talk," Sebastian ordered and dug his black nails into the blue haired boy's scalp. "I want you to feel, so shut up."

Ciel shivered at the demand but didn't go against it, he was in no state to put up an argument. "Fuck," he back arched as the slick hand got faster. "Y-yes, Th-that's...Fuck!" Ciel fell forward onto the demon's shoulder. The feeling was too much for him, the heat, the ecstasy. His body shook with pleasure as his orgasm hit. His hips rocked against Sebastian's, water began to spill out of the tub. Ciel wrapped his arms tighter around the demon's neck and muffled his cries of euphoria.

Sebastian's inhaled deeply, he could smell the lust coming off the boy, he heard the quickening pulse. The demon licked his lips and let his fangs sharpen. His eyes blazing red and dilating. The sweet human in his lap smelled of the most delectable sin.

"AH!" Ciel screamed as Sebastian punctured his skin harshly. Blood spilled from the wound and ran down his chest. "Stop! Stop!" He began to beat on the demon's back, "SEBASTIAN!" 'What the hell, what's he doing?!' Ciel began to panic as the teeth sunk deeper. "STOP! DEAR GOD, STOP!"

The creatures eyes closed at the heavenly taste. He held the boy's flailing frame against his chest with one arm and clutched the moving neck with the other. "Mmmm," he moaned in approval, sucking the wound dry. Sebastian sipped at the red essence, like a fine wine.

"Se-bas-tain," Ciel quacked and shivered. His body slowly stilling when the fangs were suddenly removed with a sickening 'pop'. The demon rested his head against his bloody chest. Ciel went limp in the strong arms, "You damn demon...you sucked me dry."

Sebastian chuckled and kissed the wound healed. "Forgive me love, I just wanted a taste."

Ciel blushed and pushed back, "Did...did you just call me love?"

Sebastian chuckled, enjoying the boy's surprise, "It seems I did."

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now, peace. Like and review if you can.<strong>


	5. Succumb

**Flashbacks, hope this clears some things up. **

* * *

><p>Ciel let the demon dried his hair. He let the long fingers run through his locks, dabbing them with a towel and lightly pulling to catch drops of water. Ciel blushed, remembering the first time Sebastian had done this to him. It was completely innocent. The towel felt so nice on his hair. Ciel's mind suddenly flashed to the last time he had been intimate with the demon. It had been after a hot bath, just like tonight.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"This is our last night, is it not?" Ciel asked, knowing full well the answer. He looked out the hotel window, it was fogged and tiny drops of water slipped down the glass. <em>

_The demon looked at the teen's robe clad back. How his stance was ridged and his small fists clenched. The demon could tell Ciel was afraid. "Yes my lord," Sebastian answered. He walked over to his master. The boy had grown over the years, in ways Sebastian could have never imagined. "My lord," he whispered in the pierced ear, his lips grazing the soft flesh. _

_Ciel shuddered, "Cut it out." He pulled away from the tempting mouth but a strong hand pressed against his chest. His life was flashing before his eyes, the life he had shared with his butler. Warm lips were pressed against his ear again, making his body hot. _

_"My lord, let me take you into the depths of pleasure, let me show you how demons **Feel**." Sebastian slipped off his glove before sneaking his hand into the silk covering the teen wore._

_Ciel closed his eyes as a blush bloomed on his face, "You fucking bastard." He pressed himself closer to the man's chest. 'I should let him have me, he will anyway.' Ciel bit his lip as the hand explored his upper half. 'Why does it have to feel so good, why can't I fight?'_

_Sebastian could almost hear the boy's internal conflict. "Let me turn off your mind," he urged and laced his other hand in the blue locks. His fingers pushed the spot on Ciel's scalp that made him weak while his fingers pinched at the teen's smooth chest. _

_The earl gasped and his knees knocked at the sensations, "S-sebas-" _

_"Hush," the demon whispered, his hot breath ghosting Ciel's pale skin. "I want to wrap you in lust and fill you with pleasure till you forget your own name. Succumb to your desires Ciel, just for one night, let me fulfill all the lewd fantasies you think while playing with your body." Sebastian watched the teen melt under the words, "Just for tonight." _

_"J-just for tonight?" Ciel moaned as the skilled mouth sucked at his neck. The earl wasn't opposed to the idea, far from it, but he knew in the morning it would hurt. Ciel gasped as teeth nibbled at him. The teen whimpered, it wasn't like they hadn't done stuff before, they had, a lot. Ciel smiled at the memories of their fooling around. He turned in the demon's arms and kissed him. His tongue pushing against the demon's lips and wiggling its way inside. _

_Sebastian smiled, knowing he had broken the teen's restraints. He lifted the boy up by his hips. The demon chuckled when the creamy legs wrapped around his waist. _

_Ciel kissed the man feverishly, he tugged at the black coat and soon it was gone. He let his hips grind into the larger one's. Hearing the demon moan only made him move harder. His was laid on the bed in second, his robe forgotten by the window. Ciel's hands wrapped around the silk tie, bring his butler's face an inch from his. Small hands worked the white shirt half open. "Tonight, you may have me, all of me," Ciel panted, "Just promise, in the morning you'll still be here."_

_Sebastian looked into the blue pools, seeing every emotion the boy tried to hide. With a smile he answered, "Yes my lord." _

* * *

><p>"Ciel?"<p>

The teen was pulled from his thoughts by the smooth voice. "Y-yes," he stuttered. Ciel looked over his shoulder at the demon, who was smiling.

Sebastian kissed the red cheek, "What were you thinking about?" He rubbed a hand through the blue locks and smiled, wet or dry, they were so soft. The demon inhaled deeply, roses, chocolate, and lust? Sebastian blinked at the familiar scent. His lips curling into a smile.

Ciel bit his lip, knowing the demon knew. He turned around to see Sebastian properly. His timid hands rested themselves on the sculpted chest, "Sebastian." Ciel looked up and into the red orbs, "I…" The teen shook his head and pulled back. God, he couldn't do this, it was too much.

"My lord?" the demon grabbed the boy's retreating hands, "talk to me Ciel, please."

Ciel shivered and scooted closer to Sebastian with new determination. "Sit Indian style," he demanded. The demon complied and Ciel moved to settle in the warm lap. He blushed at the position before shaking his head, he wasn't going to back down again. Ciel pressed his chest against Sebastian's. He wrapped his arms around the strong torso and snuggled into the embrace. His body feeling so right against the demon's.

Sebastian stared at the teen for a moment, feeling the light heartbeat against his skin, "Ciel?"

"I want to try again."

The demon's eyes went wide, "What did you say?" Surely he must have miss heard the quiet voice.

Ciel bit his lip and moved to look at the demon. "I…I want to try again. Us, I mean, I-I love you and I want to try again." The teen pulled back and waited for a response. The demon seemed stunned by the confession. Ciel frowned and moved off the other, "Never mind, that was stupid."

Sebastian watched the teen crawl under the covers. He was still in shock before his mind caught up with him, only one question plagued him, "Why?"

Ciel tensed, the demon hadn't spoken in what felt like minutes. He sighed, "Because I wasn't thinking."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, "Not that, I mean why do you love me?"

Ciel shifted to look at the man, "What do you mean, isn't it obvious?"

Sebastian glared at the statement, "You've been saying you hate me and have been pissy since you got here." His voice was deadpan as he added, "sorry I didn't pick up on the 'I love you' hints."

Ciel nodded, "Yeah, I was just mad, I shouldn't have been so cruel."

Sebastian smiled and slipped under the covers with the teen. "Why would you be mad?" he asked. "I thought you wanted to stay with me forever."

Ciel pulled at the sheets, "I do but, you called me a pet. I thought you were keeping me more as a snack than anything else, plus I didn't think this was real. It all seemed too good to be true, I didn't want to fall into a trap that hell had made for me."

Sebastian sighed and propped himself up on an elbow. "I never called you a pet, those were your words, not mine. Besides, I told you I'd become attached to you, I've enjoyed being with you Ciel. You the first human I've came across to make me feel something other than disgust or hunger."

Ciel moved to sit his heels, "So, you like me?"

Sebastian chuckled but nodded. Humans had such odd words.

Ciel felt his heart skip a beat. With hope blooming, he asked, "Do-do you love me?"

Sebastian knew the teen would ask that. The demon tried to answer as kindly as he could, "If I were human, yes, you could call my feelings love, but I am not human so I won't lie to you and say 'of course I love you'. It would only hurt you further Ciel, I believe that is one human emotion you should never lie about."

Ciel frowned at the statement, though appreciating the demon's honesty. "What would you call it then, in a demon's term?" Ciel asked, still hoping for the answer his heart craved.

Sebastian thought for a moment before answering. His voice was low and lecherous, "**Tentigo**."

Ciel felt his body heat up at the word. The demon's eyes were a glowing red and the candle light had gone out. "S-Sebas-tian?" Ciel gasped as a clawed hand pushed him on the bed. The teen felt the limb slither up his chest and around his neck. "W-what does it mean?" the earl asked. Fear and want building inside him.

Sebastian slipped between Ciel's legs and pressed his body close to the teens. He could feel the small heartbeat quicken. His tongue slipped out to play with the shell of the small ear.

"It means **lust**."

* * *

><p><strong>If you want a lemon, review. ^-^ bribery works on me, at least here.<strong>


	6. Lust

**Lemon, you've been warned. I would have written it even if you hadn't had reviewed, cause I love. ^-^**

* * *

><p>Ciel tangled his fingers in the black locks, his mind getting lost in the heated kiss. "Sebastian," he whispered as they broke away for air. Ciel's hands moved down the strong neck and muscular chest. His fingers traced the sculpted abs and pushed at the warm torso. Ciel sat up and moved to press his back against the headboard. "Come here," he ordered, beckoning his lover.<p>

The demon smiled and crawled closer to the teen. "What do you want, my Ciel," his voice dipped low as the name went past his lips, leaving a sweet taste. Sebastian could feel the heat coming of the teen, he could hear the blood pumping through the little veins. The demon licked his lips.

Ciel shuddered and pulled the man closer to him. A teasing smile on his lips, "Do to me what you promised, make my fantasies come true, make me forget my own name." The teen pushed himself up to lick the demon's pale neck, he blew on the skin and giggled.

Sebastian sighed and pushed Ciel back against the headboard. "I will do much more than that," the demon promised and kissed the earl's blushing cheek.

"If you couldn't, what kind of demon would you be?" Ciel smiled when the demon's eyes narrowed. "What's wrong, can't handle your own words?" Ciel gasped as claws scraped his thigh, not enough to make them bleed but enough to leave angry lines. He whimpered and looked up at the demon. His eyes were dilated and fiery. Ciel licked his lips and in a meek voice taunted, "W-well? G-get on with it then."

Sebastian chuckled. He rested his head beside Ciel's and began unbuttoning the night shirt. His black nails flicked each button away and traced the beautiful skin underneath.

Ciel's breath became ragged. He felt hot lips against his pulse, "Sebastian." Teeth nipped at his skin and dragged down his chest. The warm mouth stopped to give open kisses to the hard nipples before descending lower. Ciel shifted around, the pressure building from his core was too hot.

Sebastian slipped the nightshirt off the slim shoulders.

Ciel let the garment fall before looking down at his demon. He lifted his hips and Sebastian took the hint to slide the black briefs off Ciel's body. The demon settled on his stomach and pulled the teen's pelvis closer to him.

Ciel clutched at the sheets as red eyes stared up at him. He knew what would come next. Ciel moaned and tugged at the bed linens.

The demon's warm mouth wrapped around the teen's hard member. Sebastian smiled, the boy had really grown. He wrapped his tongue around the head before engulfing the length to its base.

Ciel gasped as the suction increased, his mouth falling open. He threw his head back and cried out in the darkness. "S-sebastian, oh Fuck!" Ciel panted and squirmed, trying to thrust his hips into the warm mouth. The teen grabbed fistfuls of the black hair and tugged, 'Fuck the sheets!'

Sebastian moaned in his throat. Sending vibrations up Ciel's cock and spine.

Ciel moaned at the heavenly feeling, "Sebastian!" He ripped at the hair in his hands, wanting to feel that pleasure once more, "I'm…gonna-" Ciel whined when the warm mouth left his shaft. His lips formed into a pout. "Put it back," he begged but the demon only smiled.

Sebastian gave the teen's thigh a swift kiss before backing up and pulling Ciel to lay on the bed. He looked at the rosy cheeks and plump lips, "Oh little one." Sebastian pressed his lips against Ciel's, "You want me don't you?"

Ciel nodded and pressed his body closer to the demon's. Wiggling his hips to try and get some friction but Sebastian moved back.

Sebastian chucked, he loved teasing the boy. Bending down, he locked eyes with Ciel and said, "Tell me about all those dreams you had of me. How did I take you my lord, how many times did I make you release in carnal joy."

Ciel shivered, "You…you were in your demon form." Ciel bit his lip and continued, "You had me on my stomach against the mattress. Your cock was sending me to heaven as you roughly fucked me. Making me beg for release and filling me with your essence."

Sebastian was shocked by the lewd words but quickly recovered, "I never knew my lord was so-"

"Horny," Ciel gave him a playful smirk.

The demon felt his cheeks flush a bit, "I believe that is a good enough term." He tapped three fingers against the Ciel's smiling lips. The teen's mouth opened immediately and sucked on the digits. Sebastian bit the inside of his cheek, deep blue eyes were looking back at him. He wondered if he should tell the boy the seal was gone but decided to wait, he could do it another time.

Ciel sucked on the long fingers, tasting the demon's skin and moaning. Soon they were coated and removed from his mouth.

"Ready?"

Ciel nodded eagerly and spread his legs. He felt something slick and cold push into him. Ciel shuddered and tried to relax as the finger slithered into his ass. Ciel flinched before a hand went in his hair to soothe him. He sighed and let the digit sink in deeper. Ciel moaned as his prostate was brushed. "S-sebastian," he gasped as the finger pumped in and out of his body.

The demon watched the boy's body begin to relax and face scrunch in pleasure. Sebastian was able to wiggle his second finger into the tight walls.

Ciel cried out and gripped at the pillow below his head. He moved his hips and finger fucked himself on the slick digits, gripping the sheets with his toes. "Add another, add it right the fuck now!" Ciel demanded and screamed when the final finger entered him. He shivered and rode the digits roughly, "C-come on, dammit!" Ciel bit his lip and ground his hips on the demon's hand.

"Are you ready Ciel?" Sebastian asked, groaning as his own erection was becoming painful. He stripped off his lounge pants and pulled his fingers out of the teen's ass.

Ciel whined and wrapped his legs around the demon's waist. "Put it in, put it in!" he urged. His body was on fire and he knew only the demon could cure him.

Sebastian smiled and unwrapped the tightening legs. The skin was soft against his fingers. Sebastian pressed the head of his cock against the flushed entrance. "I wonder if you'll be as tight," he thought out loud and began to push into the small anus.

Ciel bit his lip as the head slipped into him. He had only taken the demon halfway and Ciel was already about to cum. "I-it's so hot, oh God, why is it so hot!" the teen clawed at the pillow case.

"Almost there," the demon purred and finally sheathed himself to the hilt. Sebastian stilled and tried not to thrust. After a few minutes he felt the body under him wiggle.

Ciel was in pure bliss. "Move, p-please move," he begged and ground his hips into Sebastian's. "Fuck me, make me scream."

Sebastian pulled back and slammed back in.

Ciel gave Sebastian a love drunk smile. "Ah…S-sebasti AH!" Thrust after thrust was given to the teen. His hands grabbed the poles of the moving headboard as the volume of creaking wood became louder.

The demon stared down at the angel below him. Ciel was lost in the most sinful of pleasures. The dark hair was splayed out on the pillow, white knuckles gripped at the wood for dear life and blue eyes were swimming pools of lust. Sebastian threw his head back and sighed in joy. He had waited so long for this, so long to have the boy under him.

"Sebastian! Hn, oh God!" Ciel screamed and let his legs be grabbed by the thrusting monster. "You-you bastard! You turned my ass into a sex organ, you fucking bastard!" Ciel continued to scream and spout nonsense as his mind went numb.

Sebastian looked at the mumbling mess and moaned. A light blush on his cheeks, sex had never felt so good. The demon smiled, wondering if he could get away with getting the camera but decided against it, they had all the time in the world. He grabbed the headboard and dug his nails into the sleek oak.

Ciel felt the demon shift and still. "Why…yous s-stop?" who could barely think let alone speak correctly.

Sebastian smiled and pulled out till only his head was felt before slamming back in. He listened to Ciel's pleasure filled cries as the rough pace was set again. He narrowed his eyes at the boy, "I'm getting my release tonight Ciel, so you better no pass out on me." The demon growled and rammed his cock into the willing boy.

The teen felt his body heating up. It was all too much for him to bare, "Fuck, I'm in heaven! I'm in heaven!" Ciel smiled as his body tensed before exploding, spurts of white landing on his chest. His body convulsed and shook.

The demon stilled feeling the teen tighten to the point of pain. He growled and let Ciel ride out his orgasm. Sebastian glared when he saw the blue eyes beginning to close.

Ciel felt the need to sleep coming on till the hard cock was ripped out of him. His eyes snapped open to look up at the demon, "What'd you-AH!" Ciel was flipped over and his face smashed into the mangled pillow, his ass high in the air and red.

Sebastian growled, "I told you, I won't let you pass out on me again. Whether you're awake or not, I'm fucking you till **I'm** satisfied." The demon pushed back into the tight heat, "I'm in control here, aren't I Ciel?"

Ciel smiled at the statement. He felt his used walls being opened again, "Mmmhhmm." At this reply the thrusting continued. "FUCK!" Ciel's body was overstimulated and sore. Every shove of the large cock brush his abused prostate and made him see stars. Ciel bit into the pillow and screamed. He grabbed fistfuls of the bed sheets as his body was penetrated without mercy.

The demon licked his lip at the sight and spread the toned ass cheeks to watch him pulling out and disappearing into the trembling body. "I think you enjoy being under me, having my dick fucking your sweet little hole."

Ciel moaned and tried to shove more material into his mouth. 'I'm going to faint, oh God, I-I,' Ciel lost his train of thought and decided to just let himself go limp. A hand snaked into his hair and pulled at the damp tresses. "AH, YOU FUCKER!" Ciel was pulled up and dragged back to sit in the demon's lap.

Sebastian sat cross legged and settled Ciel on his hips. "Look at us Ciel," he ran a finger over where he and the teen connected, "We were made to fit together, like this."

Ciel mumbled something incoherent and let his head fall back on the demon's shoulder. He rolled his hips and watched Sebastian bite his lip. The teen smiled, tear running down his face. "I l-love you," Ciel panted out. He pulled the demon's head down for a kiss, the wicked tongue played with his and hips began to move in sync with the other. Ciel moaned and bounced on the demon's lap, the thick rod inside him going deeper than before.

Sebastian grabbed the limp legs and pulled them up to the teen's chest. "Come on Ciel, come with me." He smiled as the sound of skin slapping and pants filled the room. The bed was groaning in anger and about to break. Sebastian drove as hard as he could without killing the boys

"C-cum-cumming…oh God, s-s-SEBASTIAN!" Ciel screamed and grabbed the demon's legs as ribbons sprayed from his tip. The cock inside his swelled and locked them together. Ciel let out a silent scream, cumming again.

Sebastian smiled as he found his release. He continued to cum inside the tight walls, feeling some of it leaking out over their legs. His head hung back in joy, all the things the earl had put him through seemed to be worth it now. He bucked up at few times before stilling. "Ciel?" he whispered but got no response. Sebastian looked at the teen to see blue eyes were shut. The demon shrugged, at least Ciel held out for his to cum.

* * *

><p>Ciel let out a groan, his whole body felt sore. "I feel like I've been run over by a dinosaur."<p>

Sebastian raise an eyebrow at this, "How exactly are dinosaurs, cars and sex similar in any way?"

Ciel groaned again and shifted under the blankets. Sebastian had moved them to a different room since the one they used was well…messy. He looked over at the demon and his eyes widened. He was smoking?! Ciel watched the demon suck in a deep breath of nicotine and blow out the grey vapor. Ciel did not think that was sexy, nope, wasn't sexy at all. 'Why does he have to make bad thing so appealing,' the teen thought before glared at his question, 'He's a fucking demon, duh.'

Sebastian looked at the angel in his bed. He smiled and offered the cigarette to Ciel. "Would you like to try it?" he asked.

Ciel gulped and thought about his choices. "But I have asthmas," he mentally slap himself, 'That was so stupid!'

Sebastian chuckled at the innocent statement. "Not anymore. I healed you, all of you," he whispered and ran a thumb over the once contracted eye. The demon placed the homemade cig to the teen's lips. "Go on," he urged.

Ciel looked into the red eyes before taking a long drag. He smiled at the taste. It was earthy but sweet and smelled like fresh plants after a good rain, he liked it immensely. He blew out and moaned. "That feels so good," he whispered and laid his head on the pillow, still looking up at the demon.

Sebastian smiled and asked, "This doesn't seem like the first time you've partaken my lord."

Ciel nodded, "At some meetings, I would be offered a smoke, I didn't like those cigarettes though and would only take one puff before putting it out." He propped himself up on his elbows and asked, "What is yours made out of? I don't smell or taste bad."

Sebastian nodded, "It's rose and tobacco. I made it awhile back."

Ciel thought for a moment, "Really? I never saw you smoke around the manor."

Sebastian chuckled, "You knew only half of what I did."

Ciel blinked then began to laugh into the pillow.

The demon was shocked by this outburst, "Ciel?"

The teen shook his head and continued laughing, "Your face, oh my gosh, it was so funny." He continued to giggle till a hand lifted his chin up. His laughter quieted to silence.

Sebastian took a drag from the cigarette and blew the smoke out into Ciel's awaiting mouth. He watched Ciel suck in the air and smile. The demon locked his lips with the teen.

The earl smiled and let himself get lost in the kiss.

This was heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like and review! ^-^<strong>


	7. Happy

**Hope you guys like. ^-^**

* * *

><p>Ciel whimpered. The pain in his lower half was unbearable. The teen tried to get more comfortable but felt something warm on his back. He smiled, thinking it was Sebastian's hand. His head turned to face the demon but found the spot was empty. Ciel raised an eyebrow. What the fuck was on his back?!<p>

He slowly shifted and tried to look behind him. Whatever it was, was out of his view. He slowly slid the thing off and heard a low growl in response. Ciel jumped, sending the thing on the sheets with a 'plop'.

"Mew~"

Ciel sat on his knees and looked at the black mass of fluff.

"Mew?"

The teen stared at the cat, no kitten, definitely a kitten. It was small and its head could fit in the teen's hands. The thing was cute and smelled like rain. Ciel then saw the cat's eye was damaged. He reached out and the creature nuzzled into his palm, without hesitation. The teen smiled and leaned closer. The sneezing, the itching, the wheezing, it was all gone. Ciel gave a small smile. The demon really had cured him of all aliments.

"Mew?" the cat's one blue eye stared at the strange human.

Ciel chuckled and pet the soft fur. He finally saw the appeal of cats, they were like touching downy feathers. Ciel nuzzled his nose into the soft coat, "You're so cute." The teen looked around to make sure the demon wasn't in the room, he knew Sebastian would never let him live that done.

Ciel smiled when he saw the bathroom light on. He got off the bed and thought of going to his lover. Maybe a quick kiss leading to more fun.

"Mew~"

Ciel turned back around, "What?" He watched the cat hop off the bed and walk over to him. A begging blue eyes staring up at him, is this how Sebastian felt? Ciel shook his head, "Are you hungry?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Mew!"

Ciel nodded at the response, "Okay, I guess I can't let you starve." He scooped the kitten into his arms and made his way out the room, he knew the demon had some cream, somewhere. Ciel took careful steps down the stairs and to the kitchen. The kitten was small and sat snuggly in his arms. Ciel scratched the soft ears. "I wonder if Sebastian has more of you stashed around," he thought aloud. A purr was the only reply he got.

Ciel walked into the kitchen and opened the ice box, "Let's see." He scoured the shelves before smiling in victory. "Here we go sweetheart," he set the kitten on the floor and went to find saucer. There were so many cabinets!

"Mew?"

"I'm getting it," Ciel snapped and reached up to grab the bowl, "here." He filled it with cream and set it into front of the kitten. The black mass began to slurp up the liquid. Ciel watched the creature eat, fascinated by it. The thing was so small and frail, helpless and…just like him. Ciel's eyes widened and stared at the cat. He shook his head and sat against the sink, he wasn't helpless, was he. For God's sakes, he couldn't button his own pants till he was fourteen! The thought made anger rise but a soft touch melted it away.

"Mew?"

Ciel looked at the soft ball nuzzling him, "What?" "Mew," the blue eye stared at him. Ciel felt emotion surge through him, the thing was so loving, in a passive but sweet way. He chuckled and lifted the cat in front of him, "I like you."

"Mew."

He took that as cat for 'Likewise.'

* * *

><p>Sebastian opened the door leading to the bedroom. He found the bed empty and Mio gone. "Mio?" he called then, "Ciel?" His demon ears picked up on sounds coming from downstairs. He walked calmly down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sebastian watched the teen sitting by the cat, petting the black fur. The demon smiled as the two things he cared about bonding. "Ciel," he said before stepping into the kitchen.<p>

The teen snapped his head up and looked at the demon. "Good morning," he answered and moved over for the demon to sit beside him, "I'm hungry."

Sebastian smiled and scooted closer to the teen, "I see, I'm glad you like Mio."

"Mio?" Ciel watched the demon point to the cat. "Oh," Ciel hadn't thought about the cat being named. "What does it stand for?" he asked.

"Mioneia," Sebastian answered and held the kitten, "she's cute but a handful."

Ciel watched the demon nuzzle the furred face and giving the pink nose a kiss. He smiled and let his head rest on the strong shoulder.

The demon smiled. "Do you want some attention?" he teased and kissed the head of blue hair.

Ciel let the comment slide and decided to just enjoy being close to the man, "You're such an ass," he whispered.

Sebastian nodded, "and you're such a brat."

Ciel smiled, "I know." He gave the demon a peck on the cheek. "You know, I am hungry," Ciel reminded and took the cat from Sebastian's hands. "Why don't you make me some food, since I fed her?"

The demon smiled and got up to grab a skillet and some eggs. "Do you want toast?" he asked and cracked the eggs.

Ciel watched the demon work. "He's nice, isn't he?" the teen whispered into the soft ear.

"Mew."

Sebastian smiled at the praise, the teen hadn't been this nice in a while, outside of intimate moments. "I think he's going soft on me, don't you Mio?"

"Mew."

Ciel's eyes narrowed, "Don't push it, demon."

Sebastian chuckled and walked over to the sitting teen. He took one of the hands in his and kissed the smooth palm. "I want you to be happy here," Sebastian looked at the teen, "are you happy?"

Ciel stared at the creature in shock. He set Mio down and pulled Sebastian into a soft kiss. It wasn't demanding or sinful, it was light and chaste. Ciel pulled away and whispered, "Now look who is going soft."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like and review! ^-^<strong>


	8. Say It

**Hope you guys like. Anger, cuteness and tears mix in this chapter. ^-^**

* * *

><p>Ciel scratched under Mio's soft chin. "You're so cute," he whispered and lifted the string and watched the kitten paw at the ribbon. Ciel kneeled up and watched Mio jump higher. "You're so easily amused," the teen chuckled.<p>

"Mew," was all he got as a reply.

Ciel scooped up the kitten. "Let's go find Sebastian, I'm getting hungry," he looked at the ball of fluff, "Are you hungry too?"

"Mew."

Ciel smiled, "I take that as a yes."

* * *

><p>The demon sat at the long table, listening to the red haired death god.<p>

"Yes, and I erased him from the records. The brat's all yours." Grell smiled at the raven haired man, "Now, my payment?"

Sebastian groaned and decided to get it over with. "What do you want?" he asked, squeezing the bridge of his nose. He didn't even want to think of the death god's request.

Grell giggled, "I want a kiss, dear Bassy~"

"Don't call me that," Sebastian growled and stood, "fine. I do owe you a great deal for this." He took the death god's chin in his hand. "Close your eyes," he instructed.

Grell gave the demon a toothy grin but complied.

The demon leaned forward and tried to imagine it was Ciel.

* * *

><p>"Do you want creme or some tuna?" Ciel asked the soft mass. Mio only mewled and nuzzled deeper into the teen's arms. Ciel snuggled the cat and opened the door to the dining room, "Sebast-" Blue eyes widened in horror at the sight of the demon kissing the blood red death god. He nearly dropped the cat. "You son of a bitch," the teen growled.<p>

Sebastian pulled away from Grell, 'Fuck!' "Ciel, wait," his plea was unheard though.

Ciel shook his head and stormed out of the room. His face red and eyes brimming with tears.

"Get out Grell," the demon ordered and went to go after the angry teen. 'Dammit, dammit, dammit,' he should have sensed the boy was near the room. The demon continued to curse in his mind as he finally caught up with Ciel. He wrapped his arms around the seething boy.

Ciel struggled in the demon's hold. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" he ordered, slapping at the strong arms. "I hate you, you bastard, I fucking hate you!" Ciel screamed and let Mio jump from his arms.

Sebastian kept the teen close to his chest. He turned the red face and leaned down to capture the soft lips.

Ciel jerked away in anger, "DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING KISS ME!" He pushed the man away, "You placed your lips on…on that thing! You son of a bitch, you told me you loved me, lusted…you said you fucking cared!" The rational side of the sixteen year old was gone, he was livid.

Sebastian let Ciel's fists beat on his chest before becoming tired of the interaction. The demon scooped up the boy and carried the struggling body into their bedroom.

"Put me down!" Ciel screamed and slapped at Sebastian's stoic face, "You bastard. You bastard." He didn't know how they got up the stairs and through the halls, all he knew was that his body was being thrown on the bed. Ciel bounced looked at the devil.

Sebastian moved closer and hugged the small body to his chest. "Don't fight me, Ciel, you forget, I **own** you."

The teen shivered but shook his head, "Human or demon alike, no one fucking owns me." Ciel wasn't one to curse, but he was pissed at the insolent creature. "You kissed that red haired slut, why?! Why would you do something so disgusting?!" The teen's breath was ragged and harsh. He rested his forehead on the demon's shoulder, "Why?" Ciel whispered, feeling pathetic for his jealousy. It hurt though, to see Sebastian kissing the reaper.

The demon sighed and played with Ciel's soft hair. "Oh love, I did it for you," he said.

Ciel was shocked and looked up at him, "What do you mean, how can kissing Grell benefit me in any way?"

Sebastian smiled at the childish pout Ciel gave him. "He erased you from the Death God records." He chuckled at the confused look Ciel gave him.

"What does it mean?" the teen asked.

"It means no death god, Grell or Will alike, will try to find and take your soul. You have been marked as dead and moved on. Grell did me a favor and his unsavory way of payment was what you saw. It was not pleasure my lord, just business." Sebastian kissed the blushing teen's cheek.

Ciel should have known Sebastian wouldn't just kiss the red head. He felt a smile tugging at his lips but kept it hidden in the demon's chest. "Why would you have that done, for me?"

Sebastian saw the hopeful look in the blue eyes. "You're so beautiful," he whispered and rubbed the teen's cheek. "Why did I ever mar one of these deep orbs," Sebastian asked aloud. He kissed above one of the blue gems.

Ciel gave the demon a smile. "Knock it off," he ordered and then asked again, "Why did you have it done? I want to know."

Sebastian nodded. He knew nothing would get past the teen, Ciel wasn't one to forget. "I did it because Death Gods would have been looking for you." Sebastian held the boy near him again, "I won't let them take you from me. I've waited so long to have you, I don't want you to be taken away."

Ciel felt his blush growing, "Don't whisper such lies, you moron." He didn't want to hear sweet words, they were so confusing and it made him feel strange.

"I promised to never lie to you my lord," he turned the boy's face and stared at the blushing cheeks. "Is it that compliments from others are not normal to you, or that you know they come at a price."

Ciel looked away from the creature, "I know that you are no longer bound by my orders and can do as you please." He stared at the soft sheets, Sebastian had fixed the bed from last night. Ciel frowned at the situation he was now in. He was truly here, with the demon saying such sweet things, things he had only dreamed about when they were on Earth.

The demon pushed the small body onto the sheets. He let his hands wander the soft skin, "This is true my Ciel, but know, I don't still obey because of orders, it is because I _want _to." Sebastian made sure to emphasis the word. He kissed the reddening ear. His teeth nipped at the skin and tugged at the piercing there. "I want to keep some of your old orders, I want to keep you alive and I want you to be here with me."

Ciel bit his lip and shut his eyes. He couldn't believe the demon was saying these things, it was unreal. "You said you couldn't love," he whispered and tried to catch the demon in a lie.

"This is true," Sebastian said, "but you have been making me feel more human than I ever have. I wouldn't be surprised if this is love."

Ciel wanted to cry, to hug the demon and smile like a fool. Tears were brimming his eyes as his mouth moved without permission. "I'm happy with you," he whispered and reached up to touch Sebastian's cheek. "I've been hiding how much you mean to me for a long time, it hurt to know you were to kill me, to take me into eternal darkness but now, I know I…I," Ciel choked on what he was going to say. His hand dropped to his side. He shook his head, he couldn't say it, his mind wouldn't let him but his heart was screaming it.

"Say it Ciel," the demon said. He cupped the red face and made the teen look at him, "I don't want to hear it in a wayward confession or in the throes of pleasure, I want to hear it now." Sebastian kissed away the confused tears.

Ciel shook his head and pushed at the demon. He needed to get away before he said something he'd regret. His wrists were grabbed and held in a vice. Ciel saw the kind eyes staring down at him.

"Say it," Sebastian urged, "say it."

Ciel looked into the glowing eyes. All the walls, all the restraint, all the years crumbled with three little words. "I love you."

Sebastian smiled and kissed the quivering lips, "You don't have to be afraid love, I'm here for you. I'll protect you from now on so don't be afraid to feel. You can cry, I'll be here to wipe you tears."

Ciel hiccuped and sobbed. The demon pulled him into the larger lap. Ciel cried for every pain he had felt, for the happiness now. "I'm sorry," he balled, "I'm sorry."

Sebastian continued to hug the teen, he knew all the sorries weren't just for him. "It's okay Ciel, I'm here."

The teen smiled, "I know you are."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thinking of doing a lemon in the next chap or chap after. Anyway, I wanted to show how Ciel is feeling, I hope you liked and review for me! ^-^<strong>


	9. Don't Move

**Lemon, yep, plot next chap. ^-^ enjoy or skip.**

* * *

><p>Ciel gasped as Sebastian's lips pushed against his. The slick tongue pushed into his mouth and made his skin tingle. Ciel groped and grabbed at Sebastian's silken locks. They kissed for what felt like hours till he had to pull away for air.<p>

"My lord," the demon whispered and slipped his hand down the front of Ciel's shirt.

The teen chuckled, "You've had me and now you want more? How greedy of you Sebastian." Ciel lifted a leg and lightly brushed it against the demon's side. He cocked his head childishly but held a devious grin, "I thought demons were more…composed."

Sebastian only smiled at the biting remark, the boy knew how to rile him. Slowly, the demon leant down to kiss the teen's pale neck.

Ciel sucked in a breath and let his head fall back. He tangled a hand in the black locks and let the other grip the demon's clothed shoulder. "Sebastian," he moaned as teeth scrapped against his skin. His fingers tugged at the strands, "Harder."

Sebastian bite down till the flesh gave way. Hearing the sharp gasp, he slipped a hand under Ciel's button-up. Long fingers teased the skin there and pinched at the soft nipples.

Ciel gasped and his toes curled. A blush spread across his face at the feeling. "Hah…S-Se," another moan silenced the teen. He felt the demons fangs piercing his neck.

Sebastian's eyes rolled back, Ciel's taste was magnificent. The demon sucked the red liquid down his throat. His unoccupied hand slipped to squeeze the teen's plush butt. The moan made Sebastian grope harder.

"Sebastian," Ciel tugged at the demon's hair, "N-no more…I feel f-faint." He sighed when the fangs pulled out of his neck. "Oh God," he shuddered and looked up at the demon. "Were you that hunger?" Ciel asked with a playful grin.

Sebastian licked his lips and his eyes flashed a bright magenta. "You are too enticing my lord," his voice was low and sent shivers up the teen's spine. The hand under Ciel's shirt shot up and ripped the fabric in half.

"Sebastian?!" Ciel was shocked by the sudden destruction.

"Hush, I'll get you more," the demon replied and went to suck and kiss the pale skin. "I want you," he mumbled, "all of you."

Ciel bit his bottom lip and let his legs open for the man. Warm lips kissed down his chest and fingers pulled his pants off. "So eager," the teen mocked.

Sebastian growled and nipped harshly at Ciel's hip bone. "Don't test me," he growled. Sebastian sucked the patch of skin as a silent apology before continuing.

Ciel moaned as the nips continued. He sat up on his elbows and watched the demon work, an idea suddenly popped into his head. "Sebastian, get off," Ciel tried to order. The demon ignored him and nuzzled into his thigh. "Get off!" Ciel kicked the larger body away.

Sebastian growled and, with demon speed, grabbed a fistful of blue locks, "What the fuck Ciel?!"

The teen smiled, without thinking he said, "You're sexy when you cuss."

Sebastian chuckled, "May I ask why you pushed me away?" The demon loosened the grip on the soft strands and massaged the red scalp.

"I want you to lie on your back," Ciel said and pushed at the broad chest.

Sebastian was confused but listened to the light shoves.

Ciel climbed over the man and rested his hips on the demon's. He chuckled and rubbed his hands up and down the sculpted chest under the thin white fabric. "Everything's so hard," the teen mumbled before grinding his body against the erecting length under him.

Sebastian was shocked by the lewd action but then gave a cat like grin, "Whose eager now?"

"Don't mock me mocking you," Ciel growled. He cupped the demon's face in his trembling hands and kissed the thin lips. Plump lips trailed kisses down the strong jaw and neck. Ciel inhale the man's intoxicating before sitting back up.

Sebastian wondered what the teen was doing before he realized his hips were rolling against the other's. His eyes scanned his lover. Ciel's smooth chest rose and fell as shaky breaths were taken, a light flush covering every inch of the boy and pooling into a deep red in the plush cheeks. Half lidded royal blue eyes stared down at him, a playful gleam.

"Sebastian," Ciel lift his hips and placed his hands beside the demon head. "I want to try something."

The demon chuckled, "And what is that, my lord?"

"I want to see, with your new found freedom, how long you will obey an order I give," Ciel kissed the demon's forehead and could swear it was damp.

Sebastian watched the earl's hips sway above his groin. He licked his lips at the sight, "What did you have in mind?"

Ciel almost giggled, almost. He went back to sitting on the demon. "I'm going to ride you," he explained, while unbuttoning the demon's pants, "and you cannot, may not, move your hips or anything else that could count as thrusting."

Sebastian internally cursed, the teen knew him too well. "And if I win?" the demon asked.

Ciel pulled out the hard length from the black boxers, "You may have me in any way you see fit, sexually or otherwise."

"And if you win?" the demon's voice was strained as delicate hands began to stroke him.

"Same reward," Ciel kissed the head of the throbbing organ. He watched the demon's eyes close for a moment. The teen bit his lip, to tease or not to tease. Ciel moved his legs and felt his own aching cock. Not to tease it is.

Sebastian saw the conflicting thoughts racing through the other's mind. "Ciel," he whispered. Two blue eyes locked with his.

The teen smiled and began to suck on three of his own fingers. His other hand slowly stroked the demon's erection. Ciel had, had dirty thoughts plenty of times but finally being able to act on them was thrilling. He moaned around his fingers, knowing full well the demon was watching. He made sure to lick and suck them loudly.

Sebastian growled at the sight, this was Hell. He tried to resist the growing urge to buck into the awaiting hand. It was harder to obey without a contract. Normally it would burn or worse if he went against an order but controlling his own free will was tougher then he had thought, he wanted to slam the boy into the mattress.

Ciel let his fingers slip out of his mouth and reached between his legs. His fingers rimmed his hole before pushing in, the first went in with ease. His head lolled back as the second one entered him. The fiction was painful but good. "Oh..Sebas-" he began to ride his own hand as lust over took him, his hand still stroking the demon.

"Ciel."

Said teen looked down at the demon. He almost felt sorry for the creature, almost. Ciel pushed in the last finger and stretched himself as much as he could. "Hah, where?" he whimpered as his fingers barely brushed his sweet spot. Ciel sighed and slipped the wet fingers out of him with a low 'pop'. He moved to hover over Sebastian's cock. "Are you ready?"

"Hurry the fuck up," the demon snapped.

Ciel smiled and sank on the girth, "AH!" He covered his mouth, with the clean hand, his body adjusting to the demon again. Slowly, his body took in every inch and settled. Ciel felt the warm head against his prostate. A drunk smile formed on his lips.

Sebastian sighed, finally, he was in the tight heat.

With shaking thighs Ciel rose and sunk back down. He sucked in a deep breath and added a bit more force to the movement. Soon he was bouncing slowly on the demon's hips, smiling at the scowl the man below him wore. "Move anytime you want, but you'll lose."

Sebastian frowned at the small hope being dashed. He continued to watch his large cock disappear into his lover's tight hole. "You'r-you're not as loud…hah..as last time."

Ciel bit his lip and slowed his rocking, "I wasn't-just….oh God!" He lost his train of though and decided to just keep fucking himself on the demon. Ciel let his hips fall faster. His legs were screaming in pain but his dick told him to keep going. He glared at the man under him, 'Break you fucker, BREAK!'

Sebastian felt a drop of sweat run down his neck. 'Don't break,' he thought, 'don't break.' The demon smiled and realized, Ciel never said he couldn't touch him.

Blue eyes widened as his ass was kneaded. Ciel grabbed the demon's shirt for leverage. "You bastard!" he spat. A groan rumbled in his throat as pleasure began to build inside him. Ciel couldn't help but whine loudly.

"Say it, say it and I'll give you the sweetest release," Sebastian urged.

Ciel felt tears brim his eyes. He didn't want to lose but the frustration was killing him.

"Feel Ciel, let me help you feel good. You deserve to feel the most intense of pleasures," the demon saw the teen's distress.

Ciel shook his head but was swayed by the words.

"Ciel, I want to make you cum."

The teen screamed and nearly ripped the demon's shirt, "YOU WIN! Please dear God, you win. Move, hah, move please make me cum!"

Sebastian smiled and planted his feet firmly on the bed. "Hold onto me," he instructed.

Ciel found the demand useless till hips rammed into his. A high pitch screams echoed as Ciel was thrown and pushed back onto the demon's powerful hips. Each thrust made him see stars and shivers wreaked his body. "F-faster, h-hit it, I want you to hit it!"

Sebastian chuckled. The teen was taking it up the ass but still giving orders. He obeyed and watched blue eyes close and the red tint spread. All of it made Ciel even more beautiful.

Skin slapping against and sweat glistening on pale flesh. Ciel shook his head, it was too god. All of his senses were affected by this. Smell, taste, sight, hearing and _touch,_ everyone was being screwed. He collapsed upon the demon's chest. Sebastian's hands on his ass kept him moving. Ciel grabbed ebony locks and pulled the demon into a steamy kiss. "I...hah...I c-can't…"

"I know," Sebastian gasped and his eyes rolled back, "Just do it. I'm almost there too."

Ciel buried his face in the demon's shirt and reached between their bodies to grab himself. After a few pumps, his mouth opened in a silent scream and cum covered his hand and Sebastian's stomach. He demon continued to thrust into him, a minute passed and his hips were firmly presses against Sebastian's. Warm liquid filled him and he shuddered.

"Ciel?" a warm hand tangled in the teen's damp locks. Rubies met with sapphires.

"I love you," Ciel whispered and passed out on his lover.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel had his B.F. and got laid. Anyway next chap, WORLD WAR 1 BITCHES! You're not bitches, it just fit with title. I'm rambling again, bye ^-^ LIKE AND REVIEW (if you have time)<strong>


	10. Surprise

**Plot**

* * *

><p>Sebastian watched the small chest move up and down. The little heat beat was faint and fluttering. "You don't realize how beautiful you are," he kissed the teens flushed cheek and moved the smaller body onto the pillows. The demon stretched and stood. His eyes wandered the martyr in his bed, tussled hair and all.<p>

_Ring_!

Sebastian heard the faint doorbell and went to investigate, he wasn't expecting anybody. With one last look at Ciel, he left, still smiling.

* * *

><p>"Mmm, Sebastian, it's cold." The teen lazily began to try and find the demon. When he hand landed on air was when his eyes opened. Ciel sat up looked around confused. Where the hell was that demon? The teen groaned and debated whether or not to get up. Well, he was already awake.<p>

Ciel slipped out of the large bed and realized he was naked. A light blush painted his cheeks before he shook his head, "Why do I always wake up in less clothes then I had?" Sebastian, yep, that's the answer. Ciel smiled and went into the bathroom, it was still as elegant and clean as it was last time. 'He must clean when I'm asleep,' the earl thought.

He twisted the faucet and waited for the water to warm in the sink. A small hand tested the water before scooping it up. Ciel splashed his face a few times, he knew the demon would want to bathe with him so he held off on it. The teen dried his face before staring into the mirror.

He had changed.

Ciel touched his cheek. There was a small amount of baby fat there, not as much as when he was younger though. His hair was frazzled and tease, not to his surprise. But it was his eyes, he hadn't looked in a mirror since he had got here. Slowly, his finger rose to feel the once damaged eye. A tear rolled down his cheek.

_"I'm afraid when something is truly lost, one can Never get it back."_

A smile played on the pink lips, "I guess I was wrong."

* * *

><p>"What is it you want," Sebastian asked. His fingers played with Mio's black fur but his eyes stayed on the man across from him."<p>

"Oh nothing, I've simply missed your jokes and the earl's little pout," the man bit into a bone shaped cookie, "to be honest, my place of operations was destroyed, the war and all."

"War?" Sebastian hadn't really been keeping up on the human realm, Ciel kept him busy, in more ways than one. The demon smiled at the thought.

"Oh~ Someone has a happy face, do share butler."

"No, these thoughts are not of the humorous kind," the demon explained. His ears perked up at the sounds above him.

"I'm guessing by that goofy grin, the little earl is upstairs. Can I go give him a hug?"

"If you want to return to Earth whole, I suggest not," Sebastian said and rose. Mio jumped off his lap and sprinted up the stairs to meet her second master.

"Are you threatening me?" the man asked playfully and let out a crazed chuckle.

Sebastian shook his head, "It's not me you have to worry about."

* * *

><p>Ciel felt a bit cleaner and decided to check if dinner was ready. He snagged some boxers and one of Sebastian's shirts, it smelled of the demon and made the teen melt. Ciel carefully walked down the steps. The pain in his backside wasn't as bad but it stung if his tried to walk too fast. 'Maybe I should just have a wheelchair for after sex, yeah! I should tell Sebastian to get one for me.' Ciel then shook his head, 'No, knowing that devil he'd take pride in putting me in a wheelchair after a screw.' The teen groaned as pain shot up his side, he tried to fast walk, not a good idea.<p>

Ciel sighed in pain and finally got to the landing. His head whipped around as a black mass moved toward him. "Hey, girl," Ciel kneeled down picked up the kitten. "Is Sebastian home?"

"Mew."

The teen took that as a yes. A mad cackle confirmed his thought. He walked into the parlor to see the demon and the Undertaker. "What the bloody hell is going on?" Ciel was confused by the Death God's presence.

"Oh little earl, you're even more beautiful with both those eyes~" Undertaker reached out to grab the teen.

Ciel backed up and ran to Sebastian's side. "Why is he here? What are you planning?!" The earl was scared of the demon's mind changing. He was terrified.

"Calm down love," the demon cupped the frightened face and placed a kiss on the flushed forehead. "He came for a surprise visit. Nothing is going on," Sebastian brushed his thumb over the pouting lips, making then twitch.

Ciel nodded and stood on his tippy-toes. He brushed his lips against the demon's, not caring about the Death God watching them. The kiss was swift and chaste. Ciel nuzzled the man's neck and stayed close to the warm body. "After you left, the bed got cold," he whined.

"Forgive me my lord, but the doorbell rang. I'll stay with you all night tonight and keep you warm."

Ciel smiled at the answer, "Good."

"You two are the image of happiness," the Undertaker said. He grinned at the glare Ciel gave him. "Oh, by the way little earl, I wanted to come and tell you some news." The Death God rummaged through his robe before pulling out a paper.

"London Times?" Ciel was puzzled but took the paper from the crazed man. The title was 'LONDON IN WAR!' Ciel shook his head and began to shake. "Where's Lizzy, Aunt Francis, Uncle Claus, the servants; are they okay?!" He was shocked, were they all dead?!

"Dear boy, the Milford's got out in time, I don't know about Claus but the servants are in the states now. Your manor and land were destroyed though but I knew you wanted to know about such a tragedy, so I brought it for you." The Undertaker threaded his fingers and smiled.

"Thank you," Ciel whispered and sat on the couch and began to read the news.

"I'll be on my way now," the undertaker left the teen and the demon in the room. Mio trotted after him, mostly to leave the lovers alone.

Sebastian sat beside the reading earl. "Ciel?"

Blue eyes flashed to stare at him, glossy and confused. "Is it wrong?" the teen asked.

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow, "What my lord?"

Ciel smiled but not out of joy. "This is my home, I grew up here, I was to die here, my whole world is here; but I don't feel sad. Is that wrong?"

The demon caressed the pale cheek. "It is not," he answered and kissed the plump lips.

Ciel was terrified, he was finally free.

* * *

><p><strong>I have no idea where I'm going with this story. I want it to be different from my others. Anyway like and review if you can. ^-^<strong>


	11. Outside

**Plot, kind of, I'm getting there.**

* * *

><p>Ciel looked outside, he didn't know whether or not the outside world could be touched beyond the glass but he wanted to be out there. Standing on his tip toes, he saw the large hedges and weeping willows but what caught his eye was the flower bed he could barely see. "Sebastian," he called, never turning from the seen.<p>

The demon was there in seconds, "What is, my lord?" It had been awhile since the teen had called him for anything.

Ciel looked at the man, "I want to go outside."

Sebastian smiled, "Is that all?" He took the teen's hand and guided him downstairs. It had been a few days since the earl, or once-earl, read the newspaper. The undertaker came back with news that England had prevailed, thanks to allied help. Sebastian had wondered why the boy had been mopping, he thought it was because of the war but even with the joyous news the frowning continued. 'I guess he just wanted to go out,' he thought and opened the door for Ciel. 'I guess even he needs some fresh air.'

The teen felt the cool breeze against his face. A smile tugged at his lips. Ciel was never fond of running around outside as a child, due to his asthma, but he always loved being out. From the door he could smell the flower and the trees. He took a shy step forward before turning to the demon.

Sebastian held back a chuckle. It was as if Ciel was asking permission. He took the teen's hand, "Come, I'll show you around."

Ciel blushed and let himself be guided into the maze of nature. As they walked he let himself press closer to the demon. "It feels like ages since I've been outside."

"Technically, you have."

Ciel nodded. He thought for a moment then asked, "Are we ever going back?" When he got a curious glance from the demon he continued. "To Earth, I mean. I do like it here but, it's a bit boring, at least during the day. I just want more stimulation then this."

"Ah, so my lord wants exercise, was last night not enough?"

Ciel blushed and hit the man's shoulder, "I don't mean that kind stimulation, bloody pervert. I mean mental and chaste." He pouted but still followed. "Where are we going?"

"We're walking or 'stimulating' as you call it." The demon loved the sweet blush flared on the boy's cheeks.

Ciel growled and gripped the demon's shirt, "I mean in the garden, dunce. I wanted to see the flowers."

Sebastian looked at the teen beside him. Ciel looked so small next to him. The demon stopped and startled the teen.

"What's wrong?" Ciel asked, his blue eyes gleaming.

Sebastian didn't answer, instead he took the small chin in between his fingers and kissed the plump lips.

Ciel gasped but wrapped his arms around the demon's neck without hesitation.

Sebastian took that as a hint to continue. He ran a hand up the small back and slipped it under the black shirt Ciel was wearing.

The earl felt the strong hands over his body, they were setting his skin on fire. Ciel let the strong tongue play with his as those wicked hands pinched and groped him. He gasped against the demon's lips and pulled at the black hair. "Stop," he whispered, "I don't-ah! Not outside."

Sebastian smiled and pulled away from the boy, "Forgive me, I got a little ahead of myself." He licked his lips clean of the earl's sweet taste and watched the teen shudder.

"You bloody sex addict," Ciel whispered and leant on Sebastian for support.

"A demon, my lord. The proper term is demon."

Ciel smiled at the reply and looked up at the man, "I came out here to see your garden, not to be fondled. Now, calm your pecker down and guide me." He held out his hand and the demon took it.

"Right this way, malady."

"Oh shut up."

* * *

><p>Ciel giggled and rolled in the flower bed around him. He stared at the white petals, they were beautiful. Ciel picked one and smelled the sweet fragrance, it made his nose tingle and body shiver.<p>

"My lord."

The teen looked up and waved his hand to the demon, "Come here." He rub his thighs together in anticipation.

Sebastian sat next to the smiling boy. "Are you having fun, Ciel?" He watched the teen quiver and quirked an eyebrow, that wasn't normal.

Ciel smiled up at the man, he was stimulated, really stimulated. "Can demon's smell?" he asked and sat up.

Sebastian nodded.

Ciel climbed into the demon's warm lap and lifted the flower under his nose, "It smells nice." He placed it under Sebastian's nose, "Smell." Ciel watched the demon take a whiff and laughed. He placed it in the ebony locks, "There, perfect."

"You're full of surprises today, Ciel. Are you feeling alright?"

The teen hummed and rested his head on the broad shoulder before him. "You're so warm, I like it." He ran his hands over the sculpted chest and let his nail scrap down the crisp shirt. "Sebastian," Ciel began to unbutton it slowly. He kissed the pale chest and nipped at the skin.

Sebastian growled lowly and played with the blue hair. "My lord is rather… frisky today."

Ciel only smiled and moved to nip at the demon's strong neck. "I feel so hot Sebastian, my…hah…God, I'm on fire." He rolled his hips against the demon's, "Take me, here, please take me."

Sebastian chuckled, "I specifically remember you saying 'not out here'."

The teen growled and reached down to grab the front of the demon's slacks. Ciel watched the man stiffen. "This says, you don't care."

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" Ciel grabbed at the flimsy flowers for leverage but got none. He moaned as another thrust sent his body into spasms. "Sebastian, oh G-god-d…" Ciel wrapped his legs around the pistoning hips smacking against his. His body was on fire, if it wasn't for the cool breeze he would have overheated.<p>

The demon sighed, a grin tugging on his lips. He watched the teen tug at the ground, trying to find something to hold onto but would only whimper in agony when it would snap under his grasp. Sebastian grabbed the fisted hands, "Hold onto me, my lord." He wrapped the lithe arms around his neck, "Let me be your anchor."

"Sh-shu-" Ciel was silenced by a pair of lips. He grabbed at the white shirt, now wrinkled, and moaned. Their bodies were flush together and caused delicious friction to stroke against Ciels hard member. Their lips parted so the teen could take in a needed breath. "I-I'm close!" Ciel felt the shirt rip under his nails.

"Go ahead," the demon whispered and rested his forehead against the other's. "I want to watch you unravel, my beautiful Ciel. I want to see your eyes close in pleasure as you come."

The earl wanted to snap at the comment but couldn't speak. Ciel threw his head back and cried as all the pent up warmth exploded. His back arched as liquid shot out of his cock. There was a deep growl above him before warm cum coated his insides. He shivered, feeling some dripping done his thighs.

Sebastian gave the earl a final kiss, "We should take some flowers back."

Ciel tried to take in some deep breaths before smiling, "Shut up."

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Please."

"No. Way. In. Hell."

Sebastian sighed and tried to sit next to the boy, only to have the other move, "Ciel."

The teen shook his head, "No, you've screwed me already today, in more ways than one, mind you!" He pouted against the headboard and looked at the carved wood. "Now, I'm all dirty and I know if I get a bath with you, I'll just get even dirtier."

Sebastian moved behind the small body and kissed the pale ear, "You're so sweet and beautiful. I can't keep my hands off you, now that you're finally mine."

Ciel blushed but grumbled, "Flattery will get you nowhere, beast."

Sebastian nipped the swan like neck and heard a low gasp.

"Will you make me a cake afterward?" Ciel asked. If he wouldn't be able walk for a few hours he wanted some sweets out of it.

"The best there is," the demon replied.

"Chocolate?"

"As always."

"Strawberries?"

"As many as you want."

Ciel giggled, "You're lucky I can be swayed with treats."

"I truly am." Sebastian picked up the teen bridal style and walked into the bathroom, he knew his lord's one weakness.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go, like and review. I'm having them going to earth in the next chap, be prepared. <strong>


	12. Anaconda

**Plot, Fluff, Plot.**

* * *

><p>Ciel looked around the bedroom. Warm light was flooding in but something was wrong. Ciel shot up and saw he was in his bed, his!<p>

"Sebastian!" he screamed and jumped off the mattress. He ran to the door and flung it open. Ignoring the pain, he flew down the halls and steps till he reached the front door. His eyes widened at the sight. His Yard and long drive, all his. He stepped outside and looked up, it was his manor.

Ciel whimpered, he ran back inside, locking the door behind him. His heart was beating rapidly, his breath quickened. "Oh God…SEBASTIAN!" he screamed the name at the top of his lungs.

"My lord, calm down." The demon kneeled down to the boy. He was shocked when arms wrapped around him, "Ciel?"

"You bastard!" the teen screamed. He buried his sobbing face into the demon's shoulder. "I-I thought," Ciel took in a shaky breath, he felt horrible. His hands gripped Sebastian, he wanted to make sure the demon didn't leave. He beat his fists against the strong chest, "I hate you," he mumbled into the crisp shirt.

Sebastian kissed the head of blue hair and held the boy tightly. He moved the smaller body into his lap and waited for the earl to calm down. "Hush love," he cooed and continued to give the shaking body light kisses.

Ciel's breathing began to slow. He looked up at the demon. "I-I thought you had l-left me," Ciel sniffled. He felt pathetic, crying over something like this, but Sebastian had left him once before. The memories of the crazed angel made him shiver.

Sebastian smiled, letting out a small sigh. He lifted up the trembling chin and kissed the pink lips. "I would never leave you Ciel, not for long."

The teen smiled and wrapped his arms around the demon's neck. "Stop scaring me like this, or else I'll greet you with a kick in the balls," Ciel growled and tugged the black locks.

Sebastian chuckled and kissed the pouting lips. "Forgive me, I was making you some breakfast." He picked up the body and carried the teen bridal style tot eh dining room.

Ciel grumbled but didn't fight the demon's actions. "Pompous ass," he clutched the white shirt for leverage and sighed, "You're bad for my health."

Sebastian chuckled, "Just like your sweets, my love."

Ciel blushed, "Shut up, you bloody idiot!" He tried to bury his face in the demon's shoulder to hide his embarrassment. 'Why is he always making me blush?' Ciel thought.

Sebastian kept walking, holding back a smile. He gracefully opened the door and sat Ciel on his chair. "Here, my love," the demon placed at plate in front of the teen.

Ciel smiled at the food, "It smells so good." He takes a bite of the bacon and them begins to eat the rest of the meal. "I never knew I was so hungry," Ciel said with his mouth full.

Sebastian sighed, "My lord has already forgotten his manners."

Ciel gave the man a cheeky grin, "Hypocrite."

The demon leant down and kissed Ciel's full cheek, "Touché." He then moved to sit next to the teen, "Would you like to explore the 21st century, my lord?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow and swallowed the last few bites of waffle. "21st?"

Sebastian nodded, "Yes, a new era and clothes to explore. I upgraded your manor, at least technologically." He took the teen's hand and guided him to the light fixture.

Ciel stared at the foreign knob, "What is that?"

"Flick it down."

The teen shrugged his shoulders and flicked the switch. The lights went off. Ciel quickly flicked it back and the room was illuminated again. "Bloody hell!" the teen laughed and began to flicker the lights till his eyes began to spasm.

Sebastian chuckled and held the boy till his sight returned. "Careful love, it's got good for your sight. I don't want you to have a seizure."

Ciel giggled and rub his eyes back to normal, "That was amazing!" He turned and grabbed the demon's shirt, "Show me more!"

Sebastian shook his head, why did he ever think Ciel would be frighten by these advances. He grabbed the bouncing boy's hand and led him to the parlor, or now living room. The demon sat the teen in front of the TV and pushed the 'on' button on the remote.

Ciel's eyes widened at the sight of colorful, moving pictures. He quickly grabbed the remote from Sebastian. Slowly he moved through the channels and marveled at the different things, "There are so many…" he trailed off and continued to watch the shows.

The demon smiled and chuckled at the sight of Ciel on his knees, lost in wonder. "Are you having fun?" he asked and sat next to the teen. Sebastian kissed the plush cheek again, "You look so cute."

Ciel only nodded and finally found a music channel. "What are these?" he asked.

"These are music videos, my lord. They are very popular," Sebastian explained.

"Sebastian?" Ciel frowned at the sight of some women in a jungle wearing barely anything.

_"My anaconda don't want none!" _

Ciel screamed and quickly covered his eyes, "Turn it off! Turn it off!" The woman was screaming about her butt and other…things.

The demon burst out laughing. He slipped off the couch, "Fucking priceless!"

Ciel turned off the device and threw the remote at Sebastian's head, "Shut up, you bloody asshole. Are you trying to traumatize me?!" He huffed and curled into the couch.

Sebastian calmed down and moved to hug the teen, "Forgive me love, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"I wasn't frightened," Ciel bit back. He frowned at the unfounded accusation.

Sebastian moved the boy into his lap.

Ciel resisted for a moment before relaxing. The demon began to rub his sides. Ciel relaxed and rested his head on the demon's shoulder. "You can be such an ass," he sighed as his shoulders were kneaded. The hands then traveled down his sides and thighs.

Sebastian hummed and slipped his bare hands against the creamy skin. He'd waited years to touch the smooth canvas now under his fingers. The demon moved closer to the teen's prize.

Ciel shuddered and smiled. Sebastian knew how to relax him. he gasped when a hand slipped into his briefs.

_SMACK!_

Sebastian groaned as his hands retracted.

"You're such a bastard!" Ciel screamed and climbed up the stairs.

Sebastian sat in thought. He could sit there and let the teen brew and probably relieve himself, or he could run after Ciel and have semi-angry sex.

The demon smiled and ran up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go, like and review. <strong>


	13. Friends

**SURPRISE GUEST, SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN SEASON 2!**

* * *

><p>Ciel huffed and fell onto the bed, his bed. The teen moaned at the feeling of the silk sheets. He rubbed his thighs together, letting out a sigh. The damned demon had made him, Ciel growled and moved to throw a pillow. "Bastard!"<p>

Sebastian snuck up on the trembling body. He wrapped his arms around the small shoulders. "Just like you to deny yourself pleasure. Do you want me Ciel?" Sebastian kissed the shivering neck, "My kiss, my touch, let me help you."

Ciel shivered, "You damned sex fiend." He grumbled under his breath and mulled it over. Ciel slowly laid on his stomach, letting his legs dangle off the bed. He smiled at the demon's shocked expression. "Well, go on," the teen challenged and wiggled his hips.

Sebastian sighed at the sight. He rubbed his hand under the white nightshirt and down, gripping the waist band of the blue briefs. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p>Ciel groaned. "Dear lord, my ass," he groaned and flipped onto his back. "You're a beast," the teen glared at the demon, who was calmly picking out an outfit.<p>

"Forgive me," Sebastian said sarcastically and got the last piece of clothing for the teen. "Here we go," he walked to Ciel with a black turtle neck and blue jeans. "Put these on," he instructed and left the room to dress himself.

Ciel looked at the garments, he shrugged and threw them on, there was only one button to worry about, which was nice. Feeling a bit odd, he looked in the mirror to see his new appearance. Ciel blushed the sweater's neck was very loose and framed his face. It made him look, small. The teen growled but all the materials were soft and felt good against his skin. Ciel turned around at the sound of the door opening.

Sebastian smiled at the adorable look of his lord. "Do you like your new clothes?" He saw the teen was gawking at him, "Ciel?"

"Huh?" the earl finally met the demon's eyes, "yea there, um, yeah…" He blushed at the demon's choice of clothing. Sebastian wore a v-neck tee-shirt with black jeans, an upside down pentagram was held around his neck with a silver chain. "Why um…ugh," the teen could barely register his own thoughts. "God, why are you so hot?"

The demon smiled at the comment and walked toward the boy. He tilted up the sweet chin. "Do you like what you see?"

Ciel only nodded and placed his hand on the rippled chest, "Oh wow. Can we stay home?" He grabbed at the warm skin under the cloth. Ciel bit his lip and leant up to kiss the sweet lips.

Sebastian chuckled against the kiss and slowly moved his hands down to cup Ciel's plump butt.

The teen gasped and moved his hands under the black v-neck, "God damn your body." Ciel let the man's warm arms wrap around his waist and hoist him up. His ankles locked around the demon's hips. Ciel bit Sebastian's lips. He nibbled on the skin and pulled.

The demon growled and slammed Ciel against the wall. "We need to leave, before you can't walk," Sebastian placed the teen on his feet and stepped back, "Come on. We're going out."

Ciel pouted and held on to the demon's arm, "You owe me."

* * *

><p>"Where did all of these people come from?" Ciel growled at a person that almost knocked into him. London was more crowded than he remembered.<p>

"The human race has reach seven billion, my lord. London has gotten more immigrated," Sebastian explained.

"I can tell," Ciel looked at the many Indian's, Pakistan's and more, "So odd." He looked at everyone, no one was looking at them strangely, "Sebastian, why is no one, freaked out?"

The demon smiled. "Humans have come a long way my lord. Gay marriage and courting is legal, so is any faith," he flicked the pentagram for emphasis.

Ciel blushed, "But, aren't I too young or something?" He saw a group of teens skateboarding, playing some weird noise. 'Is that supposed to be music?' Ciel wondered.

"My lord, you look old enough, that's all that matters."

The teen glared up at the man. "Pedo," he whispered.

"Actually that only applies to children before puberty, you are pasted it so-"

"Would you shut up?!" Ciel growled, tugging the demon's arm. "You're such a pervert. Anyway, where are we going?"

"We're meeting your friend," Sebastian said simply.

"Friend?" Ciel thought for a moment before shrugging, the demon was probably speaking of the Undertaker. They slipped through the doors a mall before Ciel gasped.

"Helllllloooo CCIIIEEELLL~"

The teen was in horror, "You're still alive?!"

The bubbling blonde, with on other words to use, glopped the other. "Oh Ciel, it's been so long. Look at how cute you are, black suits you so well. You're so fuckable!"

Ciel pushed the insane adolescent away, "Trancy, what the hell are you doing here?! Sebastian!" Alois only giggled and continued to hug the other boy.

The demon smiled, "It seems death failed to collect him and Claude. Anyway, I thought you would like some interaction with someone your own age."

"Not with him!" Ciel screamed. He was enraged, the blonde bastard tried to kill him for God sakes. Before he could scream at the demon, he was gone. "Sebastian?"

"Come on Ciel, let's go shopping," Alois said, flapping his hands.

The bluenette frowned but didn't have much of a choice. The pair walked for a while in the bustling place.

"God, I hate these fucking people."

Ciel sighed, another one of Alois's crazy mood swings. "You have issues," he said and was surprised by the hurt look he got.

"Yeah, I know." The blonde continued to walk, his pace slowing a bit.

Ciel frowned and looked around, he saw some empty seats and pulled the blonde with him. "Come on, let's sit down."

Alois nodded happily. He plopped on the plush loveseat. The blonde patted the space beside him, "Sit, sit."

The other sat silently and they began to people watch. "So much has changed," Ciel whispered.

Alois nodded. "I don't like being sick," he blurted out. Ciel stared at him, he opened his mouth to speak but the blonde raised his hand. "I won't say it's an excuse for what I did to you. That was fucked up of me but I thought Sebastian had killed the only person I ever loved. Of course it was fucking Hannah though, I should have seen that coming. After she died Claude found his way out, I still have no idea how he brought me back but he did. I don't know why, I guess 'cause I'm entertaining." He pulled his knees to his chest.

Ciel stared at the boy, looking for the normal spark of manipulation or angry. There was only sadness though, Ciel had never seen the other so…weak.

Alois took in a breath and let his head rest on the back of the couch. "I wanted revenge for him, the person I lost. I didn't care who I hurt, I never had. When we met, it was like looking a mirror, we were both shattered. You and I are kind of the same in that way, we just express it differently. You're cold and hide through pride and anger, I use violence and sex." He smiled at the other, "It was nice to know I wasn't alone."

Ciel continued to watch the icy eyes, "I had no idea you had emotions other than insanity." He saw the vacant stare he and smiled.

Alois busted out laughing, "See, that's why I like you! You're not phased or frightened of me. Because you get it, you get how it feels. To be honest, you're the closest thing I ever had to a friend. That's sad, isn't it?"

Ciel nodded, "It's even worse that I feel the same way." He'd had 'friends' more like people who clung to him without reason. Ciel sighed. He knew what Alois meant, which was nuts because the blonde was such a mental enigma half the time. Ciel knew how he felt though, to have you ones you loved gone and to be broken. They did just take it differently, Ciel went cold. Alois went, well...

Alois gave the other a smile, a true kind smile. He held out his hand, "Friends?"

Ciel chuckled and wrapped his hand around the other's, "Friends."

* * *

><p>"How was your play date?" Sebastian asked taking the teen's hand.<p>

"Shut up, you vile beast." Ciel walked with the demon and smiled at the warm touch. "I still want that thing you owe me."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p><strong>There will be no aloisciel side stuff and Claude is in this. What do you guys think of alois? Like and review. <strong>


End file.
